


Reminisce

by Ellflc



Series: The mysterious mentality of Voltron [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Death, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Plot Twists, only platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellflc/pseuds/Ellflc
Summary: Shiro and Keith talk through some things.A short story I thought of on the bus.





	Reminisce

Keith lay still on the bed, his hands clutching the flimsy duvet. His heart was at a crazy speed as the anxiety coursed through his veins. The silence was almost agonising in that small room he found himself in. Soon, the whoosh of the doors could be heard as they opened and Shiro stood in the doorway. The younger boy turned to look at him. Shiro sighed and sat down on the bed. "How are you, Keith?"

Keith propped himself upright and shrugged, not wanting to answer that exact question.

Shiro nodded. "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

With big and unyielding violet eyes, Keith forced himself to face Shiro. "Can we just talk about something else? Like a story or something? Please?" The strain on his voice was subtle but noticeable as he expressed this childlike wish.

"Sure, Keith" Shiro smiled, a little taken aback and touched by the innocence of the request. "Do you remember when we almost raced the whole desert on those motorbikes you built? Matt volunteered to be the bikini girl?"

Keith laughed a little at that. "Yeah, Adam had to drag him away."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Shiro chuckled. "You always did beat me at those."

"You beat me at everything else" Keith muttered, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted one thing."

"What do you mean? You're good at loads of things like the flight simulation and sparring."

Keith scoffed a little. "I can't socialise though. You had Adam, and Matt, and loads of other cool garrison friends. I've always just been loner Keith." 

"Keith, you have friends. I'm your friend, aren't I? I'll always be your friend" Shiro smiled as supportively as he could. His smile soon turned to a frown as he saw Keith's body convulsing. "Keith?!"

"How can you say those things?!" Keith yelled, sobbing at this point. "Everyone's so scared of me - even I'm scared. How can you just pretend like I'm normal? I'm not normal!"

As Shiro shushed and comforted the crying boy , his mind raced back to the last previous weeks: Haggar's supposed death; Keith snapping one day on Earth and being filled with rage - pure Galra rage; his eyes widening as he saw the bloodied and terrified corpses of Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran; their bodies mangled by pure wrath; the fear in Keith's eyes as the leaders of the coalition arrested him for murdering war heroes; their disbelief as Keith babbled out about Haggar, a dead witch; settling on an ultimate price for the boy: death. He too started shaking with sadness - he was the only one who believed Keith.

Keith looked up, puzzled as to why his hair was getting wet. When he saw the tears fall from Shiro's cheeks, he furrowed his brows. "Wh-Why are you crying?" he asked in between the sniffles.

"I'm so sorry" Shiro whispered, his voice breaking. "I'm so sorry about everything, Keith. This is my fault, you should've left me in the Galra prison. I'm so fucking sorry." He muffled the rest of his sobs in Keith's hair, his arms wrapped around Keith.

Having never felt anything like this before, Keith did the only thing he could think of: he hugged Shiro and mumbled "thank you for everything, Shiro." The two of them sobbed together, both fearing for the loss there would soon be.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, a guard arrived. "It is time" they said, with no sympathy in their voice for the murderer. "He must come with us."

With a pale face and shaking legs, Keith stood up and turned to Shiro. "You can't blame yourself" he said indignantly. "This is on me." He smiled bravely at Shiro before being pushed out, his hands trembling as they were placed into glowing handcuffs .

Shiro was left in the room, his brain not responding to signals to move or to talk or to do anything. Somehow, he picked himself up and ran outside to the booing crowd, all jeering at Keith with wrongful spite. He watched his best friend, one of his only friends left be filled with silent and uttermost fear as Keith was strapped into a chair. He became filled with nausea as a vaguely mustard-coloured liquid entered Keith's veins, making the boy seize up and strain, the pain producing grunts and wretched sounds from his mouth. Although he wanted to, Shiro couldn't make himself turn away as Keith desperately searched for Shiro. Their gaze never met. Keith soon went limp in the chair much to the delight of the now cheering crowd, the crowd hungry for the soul of a condemned and injured man.

And thus, the once proud black paladin of Voltron, the triumphant leader of the fight against the Galra, the much loved and much respected war hero was broken as he watched his closest friend die, the life be taken out of him for the benefit of evil. Shiro became transfixed when Keith's body was carried away. As everyone soon got bored and left, just he was left, the agony and torture of the death clear on his face. He would now be the sole reminder of the good of Voltron - and of the scars of malevolence.


End file.
